


The Quick and the Dead

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Quick and the Dead

Harry was so happy to be back at Grimmauld Place for the Easter hols after his dreadful _date_ with Cho at Madam Puddifoot's. He couldn't bear to look at her.

He knew he'd been moping when his godfather clapped him on the shoulder at dinner.

"Did you hear a word I said, Harry?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes searching Harry's own.

"How can I compete with a dead man?" Harry said with a deep sigh. He went on to explain what had happened with Cho.

Sirius put one hand on Harry's thigh and raised his chin with a single finger. 

~*~

"Only a fool wouldn't want you." They stared at one another for several long moments. Harry felt the warmth of Sirius's hand burning his thigh and realized quite suddenly that he was more aroused now than he _ever_ had been with Cho.

His face felt hot. He tried to look away, but Sirius held his chin then squeezed his thigh gently.

"I meant what I said. Only a fool wouldn't find you attractive." 

Harry's eyebrows shot up as Sirius's hand moved up his thigh. Harry was _hard_ and he'd _die_ if Sirius knew he was aroused. He needed to leave. 

~*~

"I'm no fool, Harry," Sirius said as he leaned closer, his thumb brushing the inseam of Harry's jeans.

"Oh," Harry gasped as Sirius's hands worked his thighs squeezing, rubbing. His head fell back as the strong thumbs ghosted over his balls through the heavy fabric.

"Please," Harry begged. Sirius chuckled.

"What do you want, Harry?" His godfather's voice was rich and deep and only made him more desperate.

"I'm so hard it hurts," Harry whispered, mortified. Sirius's hands flew to unzip his jeans and pull Harry's cock from his pants. 

"Oh, you're beautiful, Harry," Sirius said in a strange voice. 

~*~

Harry couldn't process what that might imply. He only knew he'd never felt anything like Sirius's large hand wrapped around his length, stroking lightly. 

"Please! I can't-" Harry bit his lip as his hips thrust forward, pushing his cock into Sirius's steady grip. Before he could warn Sirius to stop, he was coming-the thick white fluid coating Sirius's hand.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dirty and embarrassed. He should have made a run to the loo. Sirius was his godfather, which in and of itself was really disturbing. 

"Harry?" Sirius said, his hand gripping Harry's shoulder. "You _taste_ delicious." 

~*~

Harry heard Sirius making a slurping sound. He cracked his eyes open and watched as Sirius licked and sucked his hand and fingers clean.

"Oh, God," Harry said quietly, while his prick began to rise instantly at the erotic sight.

"Ah, to be fifteen again," Sirius said with a sigh. "I'm afraid I'm only good for two a night without a potion. Let's take this upstairs." Sirius stood and Harry realised his godfather was sporting an enormous erection. He licked his lips. 

"But – why?" Harry managed to choke out.

Sirius grinned. "Why not?"

Harry found he couldn't argue with that.


End file.
